


Tomatoes and Ketchup are not Alike

by Raineya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raineya/pseuds/Raineya
Summary: The Uchiha's have decided to dine in a fastfood restaurant for the first time.
Relationships: SasuSaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Tomatoes and Ketchup are not Alike

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very 1st SasuSakuSara very ficlet here from FFN. This was my contribution for FanofthisFiction's "Show Me the Love Summer One Shot Challenge". Happy reading, guys! c:

It was one of those days, where Sarada has to witness such a serene scene before her very own spectacled eyes. A scene which heavily involves Mama huddling close to Papa, where he merely had to sit there, feeling utterly helpless.

“Anata, let me help you with that.” Said Mama, obligingly unwrapping the burger in Papa’s lone calloused hand with such tenderness.

Sasuke felt heat creep upto the tips of his ears and the nape of his neck. Display of helplessness in public has never existed as his propensity. His countenance cautiously denoted nothing but blank facial features.

Sarada felt quite amused at the intimacy between her parents, but she is not sure whether it is the reason behind the adorability in the moment or her Papa feeling immensely embarrassed since Mama was tending to him as though he were merely a child.

Earlier that morning, their oven broke down, as it led Sakura reaching to a conclusion that they should dine in the fast-food restaurant for the very first time, where Sarada and her friends hangout there on previous occasions; although, Sasuke was reluctant to agree with his spouse’s decision.

' _Papa gets so embarrassed when Mama is doing things for him in public. Hehehe...'_ Thought Sarada to herself cunningly.

As their food arrives, the three of them began to eat their meal in silence, until something small and scarlet has been caught within Sasuke’s vision.

“What’s this?” He questioned, holding a small package with a tomato print on it, examining it.

“Ketchup.” Answered his wife, as Sasuke casted a doubtful expression towards her.

“Let me help you with that.” Sakura gently grabs the small package of ketchup from his calloused fingers, tears at the corner of the package, and squeezes the crimson paste onto her husband’s tray.

Sasuke takes hold of a piece of the French fries, and runs it along the deep crimson paste. As he bit onto the crispy, golden matchstick covered with ketchup, and all of a sudden, he could not help but crumple his facial features into a soured expression.

“Anata, what’s wrong?” Questioned Sakura, displaying a concerned look towards her spouse.

“It’s too sweet…” Other than natto, sweets were among the things in which Sasuke disliked consuming them.

“Papa, ketchup are made from tomatoes.” Sarada retorted, her countenance wearing a look of disappointment.

“But they taste nothing like tomatoes.” Interjected her father, who perfectly knew the taste of those savoury, mouth-watering, plump fruits.

‘Well, it’s the only tomato product I favour; despite my dislike for tomatoes. When I helped Mama cook miso soup back at home, I added tomatoes without complaining. So Papa, eat.”

With his daughter’s audacious statement, Sasuke made with such great reluctance, to eat the golden French fries, without forgetting to run them through the deep crimson paste begrudgingly.

After all, Sarada has noticed that although ketchup is derived from tomatoes which they share similarities with each other; they still are not alike. The very same thing applies to the comparison between her and Papa.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my friend, BeatOneHeart(available on FFN only) for taking the time to beta this ficlet. ^_^


End file.
